Blind Rage
by YuukiJaegerjaques
Summary: Just a little something I came up with and decided to post. Grimmjow x Oc


"What the fuck is your problem?!"  
The woman standing in the corner winced at the words, her chocolate brown eyes wide as she watched Grimmjow storm around the room. She'd done it again. She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she shouldn't have told him. She should have waited for someone else to. Grimmjow always got mad when she went off on her own and this time she would have gotten killed if Di Roy hadn't come along. Her clothes were still torn from the fight and she had a thin gash over her large chest. It was already healing, but that didn't stop the espada's rage. He threw a lamp and the woman flinched as it hit the wall opposite her.  
"Why would you do that Akimi?! Why would you think it was okay to go off on your own, knowing that there were enemies in the area?!"  
The woman lifted a hand to run through her pale lavender hair, her eyes focused on the floor. She knew it had been stupid and Di Roy had told her as much. She just thought that if she could possibly talk to them, tell them to leave everyone alone… She was ripped out of her thoughts when Grimmjow slammed his fist into the wall on her left.  
"Answer me, Damnit!"  
He wasn't just upset. He was in a rage and if she didn't do something to diffuse this situation, someone would get hurt. She took a shaky breath before attempting to speak.  
"I-I'm sorry, Grimmy. I thought that maybe I could talk to them, ask them to-"  
She was cut off by Grimmjow's harsh laugh. He had a hand on either side of her now, boxing her into the corner. She lifted her head to look at him and a cold chill went down her spine. She'd never seen Grimmjow so mad before. Usually he'd have a psychotic grin on his face, or he'd look upset. But right now, his face was calm.  
"You thought you could talk to them."  
His voice was calm with a hint of coldness to it. Akimi played with the hem of her shirt, suddenly sure that she wasn't going to be able to calm him this time. Grimmjow leaned back, though he kept his hands on either side of her.  
"Why would you think that's a good idea?"  
Akimi pressed herself against the wall, desperately wishing she could just melt into it and escape the espada's rage.  
"I-I don't know. I-I wasn't really th-thinking, I guess."  
"You weren't really thinking. And where did that get you, Akimi?"  
His voice was still calm. Akimi could feel her heart pounding against her chest. There was a little voice in her head telling her to run, she wasn't safe. She tried to push it away, but her body was still ready to flee should anything happen.  
"It… It almost got me killed."  
"It almost got you killed, yes."  
Grimmjow's eyes were locked on her as his muscles tensed. He punched another hole through the wall as he spoke.  
"AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO IF YOU GET KILLED?"  
Akimi yelped and flinched away from the man, her hands flying up to cover her face as he yelled. Nothing scared her more than when he was upset, no matter how much she loved him. Grimmjow grabbed her wrists and angrily pulled them away from her face, holding them both in one of his hands.  
"Look at me Akimi."  
She shook her head, her eyes closed and on the floor. She could feel the tears building up.  
"I said look at me!"  
Grimmjow grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb, roughly jerking her face up so she had to look at him. She opened her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling.  
"Why are you so stupid all the time, woman?! You never do as you're told!"  
Akimi flinched as if his words had physically hurt her. Grimmjow paid her no mind.  
"Always getting into trouble. Are you trying to die?!"  
Something inside Akimi snapped. She jerked her head to the side, out of his grasp.  
"Shut up."  
Grimmjow looked taken aback. Akimi had never spoken to him like that before. Her voice was cold.  
"Just shut up, Grimmjow!"  
She tore her hands from his grasp, turning to look at him again as her tears spilled over. These weren't tears of fear, as they had been before. These were full of anger.  
"I do everything for you! I heal you, I hide when you tell me to hide, I heal other people, everything! I tried to be helpful, I tried to fight like you've told me to, and this is what I get for it?!"  
She was trying not to raise her voice but knew she failed when Grimmjow's expression faded from shock to amusement.  
"You're not meant to fight, Akimi."  
Her eyes widened in shock. Of all the hurtful things Grimmjow had ever said to her, that was the worst. She knew she hadn't been made to fight. She was a healer. But that didn't mean she couldn't. She was still stronger than most soul reapers. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
"I know. I'm weak. Useless. Stupid. I know, Grimmjow. You tell me all the time. But can't you try to understand? I want to be stronger for you. I want to help!"  
"I don't need your help!"  
He was yelling again, anger clear in his eyes. Akimi's mouth pressed into a thin line.  
"I hate you."  
Grimmjow's hand met the side of her face with a loud smack. He slapped her harder than he'd meant to and she flew across the room, hitting the wall with a solid thud. When he realized what he'd done, he rushed over to her and reached down to help her up. She slapped his hand away and coughed. When she stood, she turned her face to the left and spit out blood.  
"I get it now."  
Her voice was a whisper as she leaned against the wall, face hidden by her hair. Grimmjow felt panic rising up inside him, but he refused to let her see it.  
"Get what?"  
"It's not that you don't need me. I've always known that you don't."  
Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but she raised a hand to stop him.  
"I wasn't finished."  
She lifted her head so she could look at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears.  
"You don't want me."  
Akimi chuckled darkly and shook her head, letting it fall down again so her face was hidden. She slowly made her way to the door as Grimmjow stood, speechless. He suddenly snapped back to reality.  
"Akimi, wait!"  
He was greeted with the sound of a slamming door.


End file.
